One less lonely girl
by aidan bale
Summary: <html><head></head>Anna starts wanting girl time after working with guys all day at a beverage distributor. During one of her girls night out her best friend Rapunzel brings along her co-worker, Elsa. A beautiful girl who immediately catches the attention of Anna. (Non-incest) [ Modern AU ] {Anna's POV}</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Modern AU. Elsa doesn't have ice powers. They are not sisters. Sven is a human. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Anna's POV**

My name is Anna and this is when I realized I was in love.

Looking back, the first time I saw her, I think I knew we were going to fall in love.

There's just something about Elsa . . .

The wicked glint in her eyes when she laughs. The way she tilts her head and smiles knowingly. Her hips sway when she walks. Her eyes seem to bore right through you. When she talks, _you _are the most important person in the world to her. She's the sexiest person in any room and she knows it.

It took me a while to realise what it was, but I was irrevocably smitten. Maybe it was because I was young and impressionable. Maybe I was in an "experimental" stage of my life. Or maybe Elsa was that person who comes along once in your lifetime and if you don't grab her right then, you'll regret it forever.

I had just moved to the beach after graduating from college. My uncle knew a guy who got me a job working for a buddy of his as the office manager for a warehouse. I didn't know a soul in the town, but I wanted to live anywhere but Po-dunk, USA, and that was the first job opportunity I got.

It was me and forty guys who worked at the local adult beverage distributor. They were a little crude and—shall we say—"unrefined", but they were all basically good guys. Most of the time, they tried not to tell sexist jokes around me and usually didn't burp or fart in my presence, but they didn't always remember.

Being the new person (and only girl), I was subjected to a lot of good-natured hazing, but pretty soon, I was just one of the guys. It helped that I liked football and could cuss up a bluestreak with the best of them. I also didn't tolerate their bullshit, and I could dish out as much as I could take.

The two guy's who I was always around with was Kristoff and Sven. I could certainly joke around with those guys. They are always so charming and funny. The best parts were Kristoff's corny jokes.

"Where do sick boats go?" He asked me.

"Where?" I asked with a stupid grin.

"The Doc!"

"You're cheesy! You're lucky I like cheese." I smiled at him.

Still, some days, I longed for some female company. The warehouse was next to a strip mall that had a doctor's office, a mom-and-pop Chinese restaurant and the local branch of a large bank in it. It turned out that a teller and a medical technician had the same lunch time as me and after meeting fairly frequently over the lunch buffet, pretty soon we were hanging out together after work.

Rapunzel was seeing a guy and Ariel was single. I had broken up with my boyfriend, Hans near the end of my senior year. We had gone out for about two years, but he never exhibited a lot of drive. He seemed to be on the six (or eight) year plan and was content to take all the classes he could as long as his parents were paying.

He was pretty, but his not having any ambition led to a lot of resentment in me which led to simmering anger which led to poor communication which led to him not being able to keep his dick in his pants. I dumped his sorry ass and never looked back. I wonder now why I put up with his shit for so long.

Anyway, a couple of nights a week Rapunzel, Ariel and I started going out for drinks and hanging out. Sometimes, Rapunzel's boyfriend would join us; sometimes he had to work late or we had a girl's night out. I dated a couple of guys, but I wanted to be single for a while and enjoy being 22 before I did the spouse and family thing that I thought everyone expected of me.

One night, Rapunzel brought her friend Elsa with her. She was a couple of years older than the rest of us and was a financial planner at the bank where Rapunzel worked.

I remember thinking how pretty she was. Elsa went to college on a softball scholarship and was tall, with a firm, slim body, Blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect skin. She was the kind of girl that made _everyone_ around her go "Dayum!"

Elsa also had an air of supreme confidence about her. I think that's what attracted me to her. She seemed to know herself. I didn't know what I wanted out of life. I didn't have a plan for tomorrow, much less for 10 years. Hell, I was just happy to have a college diploma and a job that would make my rent, student loan payments and leave me just enough to go out a couple of nights a week.

The four of us went to a local seafood restaurant for dinner and then downtown to the boardwalk for drinks and dancing. Elsa was nice and friendly. She's the kind of person that doesn't know any strangers. I ended up sitting next to her and we talked all night, mostly about work and other inconsequential stuff. She drew me out immediately.

"I don't know how I would put up with forty guys everyday!" She laughed.

"It was awkward at first but now everyone treats me like one of the guys." I told her. "And I have good friends too." I continued.

"Still I think I would lose my mind. Partly because I prefer the company of women."

"Which girl doesn't!" I laughed as we share a quick smile at one another.

We stayed out until close to midnight, but since it was a work night, we couldn't stay out _too_ late, so we promised to all go out again.

As Rapunzel and I were walking back to her car, for some reason I turned over my shoulder to get one last glimpse of Elsa, who waved. I reflexively waved back.

"You know she's a lesbian, right?" Rapunzel said.

My jaw dropped. I thought she was just friendly.

"I think she likes you," my friend said with a wink, and I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

In hindsight, that certainly explained why some of the things Elsa had said to me earlier might have sounded like a little more than conversation just between friends.

What it didn't explain was why my pulse raced when I saw her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Anna's POV**

The four of us continued to go out a couple of times a week. After a couple of months, I had settled into my job and felt fairly comfortable around town.

Elsa and I became close friends; I never got the feeling that she was hitting on me, but nor could I ignore the fact that there always seemed to be a sort of tension between us.

When our eyes would meet, for the briefest second there was just the two of us; the rest of the world faded away. She would smile at me, as if she knew something I didn't. Then I'd blink and look away, embarrassed.

This went on for a month or so until my birthday, which happened to fall on a Saturday night.

I was turning 23 and the girls took me out for an all-night bender. It started at my place when they came to pick me up. One of the advantages of working for a liquor distributor is that there is never a shortage of booze. Somehow, the inventory is always off by a bottle or two and no one ever seems to know where it went . . .

Ariel and I were hanging out trying to decide if we wanted to party with our friend Kristoff when Rapunzel and Elsa showed up. After some friendly discussion, someone opened the Cuervo and the night began.

Things were fine for the first two hours and then my memory gets blurry. We went to dinner at P.F. Chang's. There was some more liquor involved, followed by dinner and some singing by the servers. Then we went out to the clubs. Rapunzel, Ariel and I got pretty hammered while Elsa took lots of incriminating pictures and babysat us. Someone needed to be our designated driver, after all.

In the midst of the tequila-induced haze, I have one lucid memory of that night.

We were at one of our favourite places. I was humping and grinding on anything that moved. Apparently it made me very popular with the guys there and a couple of the girls, too.

Rapunzel had her backside stuck out and was shaking it suggestively towards me. I was making a big show out of smacking her playfully for everyone to see.

Turning over my shoulder, I saw Elsa dancing near us with an amused smile on her face. I don't know what came over me, but I reached out and pulled her to me.

Before she could react, I stuck my tongue into her mouth. I'm sure it was wonderful for her. Here I was—drunk out of my mind, smelling of smoke and too much perfume, tasting of tequila and God only knows what else—trying to make out with her.

Very romantic, don't you think? And from the corner of my eye I saw Kristoff looking at us. He looked very jealous.

I remember her eyes getting real big for just a second, then she pulled back and, for the first time I could recall, Elsa appeared to be at a loss for words or what to do.

With a drunken laugh, I turned back to Rapunzel and we continued to dance, but I remember Elsa standing there for a long moment, as if she was wondering what signal I was sending.

"I saw you!" Kristoff whispered.

I ignored him and continued to dance.

The girls later told me the night ended when the bars closed. I have to take their word for it. The next morning was ugly. I hadn't had a night like that since college. Granted that wasn't too long ago, but still, you'd think that I'd have learned my lesson after the last time. Or two.

I woke up with a splitting headache. You know the kind: It's where you spend the next three hours puking your guts out, all the while saying to yourself (repeat after me), "Dear God, I promise I will never drink that much again . . . if You will only make the throbbing go away and the room stop spinning. Amen."

Thankfully, wherever I had ended up, someone had the good sense to draw the curtains closed and the neighbours were mercifully quiet. That could only mean I was no where near my apartment. After all, the kids on the other side of my bedroom wall were always up at 7 am and raising hell by 7:15. The superintendent liked to mow the lawn early in the morning, and I had (unfortunately) gotten a unit that was near the pool, which on a nice summer day was usually busy and crawling with urchin children from Hell.

Trying not to upset my internal equilibrium, I looked around the room for a clock. It was a little after noon. I moaned and rubbed my temples.

It took me a few minutes until I could bring myself to sit up. I let out a stream of unladylike curses under my breath and willed myself not to throw up on the very nice duvet.

Someone had changed me out of my clothes and into a long nightshirt. Underneath, my panties were on, but my bra was gone. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and then looked around (but not too quickly) to see where I was.

I didn't immediately recognise anything. There was a picture of two people about my uncle's age next to the clock radio. A couple of paintings hung from the walls. A solid oak dresser and nightstand matched the very nice (and probably expensive) headboard.

There were three doors in the room. I stumbled towards one of them and fumbled with the handle. It opened into a hallway. The sunlight coming from an open window hit me and I recoiled back into the bedroom. I tried door number two.

It was the one I was looking for: the bathroom.

I dropped my panties and plopped down on the toilet, as relieved to be off my feet as anything else.

The recent activity only made me feel worse. My head still throbbed.

"Anna?" I heard a voice call. Elsa. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Her footsteps came down the hall. I heard the door to the bedroom open and saw Elsa poke her head into the room. She turned and saw me in her bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said and quickly closed the door.

I finished my business and then stood, _very_ slowly. I stumbled out of the bathroom and out into the bright hallway. Elsa was waiting for me. She was all dressed up in a nice pants suit and leaning against the doorframe.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft, probably knowing that loud noises weren't going to be good for me.

"Like shit," I replied feebly as my eyes adjusted. The taste in my mouth was stale, a mixture of tequila, beer and morning breath.

Elsa only smiled.

She walked me to the kitchen and led me to a table in front of a nice bay window. The bright sunlight stung my eyes, but the view of the water blew me away. Her house was right on the beach. Off the deck was a walkway going over the dunes right on to the sand.

I had never been to her place before. I knew she lived a little ways north and that she lived by herself, but I had no idea her home was this nice. She usually came over to one of our dumpy apartments because Rapunzel, Ariel and I lived closer to the clubs and the action.

For the next several moments, I only stared out her window dumbly. She pushed a bottle of Sprite into my hands which I drank reflexively.

"Feel like something to eat?" she asked.

I could only nod.

"I've got cereal, toast, bagels and waffles," Elsa said. "Take your pick."

"I'll have a bagel," I mumbled, turning away from the window.

Her kitchen was spacious and warm. The appliances were shiny and looked as if they had been taken out of the box maybe a month before. I could only imagine how much her place cost; right on the beach, almost brand new and _big_.

Efficiently, Elsa fixed me a plain bagel with cream cheese, then sat down next to me. I nibbled at the food, not really hungry, but I knew I had to get something into my stomach. I just hoped I could keep it down.

"I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?" I finally managed to ask.

She smiled slightly. "Not really."

It was then that I remembered my drunken pass at her. I looked away, embarrassed. If she was going to call me on it, that was the time, but she didn't.

"Where are Rapunzel and Ariel?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Rapunzel is in one of the guest bedrooms," Elsa replied gently. "I took Ariel home on the way to mass."

"You go to church?" I asked.

"Every Sunday," she said, very matter-of-factly.

I was taken aback by her reply. I didn't figure being Catholic and a homosexual went together very well, given the papal stance on same-sex relations. What did I know, though? My family wasn't very religious and I had never gone to church regularly.

"Eat up," Elsa said gently and patted my hand. Then she stood. "I'm going to wake up Rapunzel and then get you girls home."

As she walked away, I wished her touch had lasted a little bit longer.

Elsa got us up and dressed, then took us back to our apartments. There was no throwing up involved. Just a massive headache. I sat in my apartment for the rest of the day, partly hungover, partly confused.

What was it about her that gave me chills just thinking about her? Was it really a sexual kind of arousal? She was certainly a pretty girl. Plus she was smart, funny and kind. However, I had never had any sort of lesbian feelings. I liked guys; that much had always been certain.

Still, I couldn't deny that there was some sort of attraction between us. And it wasn't just as friends. There was just_something_ about her . . .

The memory of our kiss—however fleeting, however clouded by liquor—was the only thing from the previous night that was crystal clear in my mind. Her lips were so soft. Her touch so gentle. Just the thought of that kiss made me tingle from head to toe. What did it mean?

The next week flew by. We had plans to go out on Saturday night and it was my week to be the DD, which was kind of a relief since I didn't feel like drinking much anyway.

We decided to go out for dinner and then hang out along the boardwalk.

There is a really nice seafood restaurant that's right on the intercoastal and not too far from my apartment. There's a dock around back, and in the early afternoon a boat pulls up and unloads the day's catch. Talk about a fresh meal.

Elsa came over to my place after work and then we went to pick up Rapunzel and Ariel. There was a palpable tension in the air between us but neither of us wanted to talk about it, or even acknowledge it.

While waiting for our names to be called, Rapunzel and Ariel had a glass (or two) of wine. We sat on the deck watching the sun set and making small talk. The restaurant pager went off and we got up to go inside.

On the way, we passed another group of girls. One of them waved at Elsa.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hi," Elsa replied, her usual poise gone, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. She stopped for a second and the rest of us piled up behind her.

"How have you been?" the girl asked. She took a tentative step forward. Familiar.

"Okay. You?"

"Good."

Elsa shifted nervously and flashed the blinking pager in her hand. "Our table just got called. I'll see you around."

"Um . . . okay." It might have been my imagination, but I thought she sounded disappointed. What I knew wasn't my imagination was the twinge of jealousy I felt from the pit of my stomach.

We were seated and were looking over the menu. Elsa looked like she wanted to disappear behind hers.

"Who was that?" Rapunzel asked casually. When she's drinking, sometimes she says things she might not say otherwise.

Elsa blushed. "Vicki Damron."

"Didn't you—" Rapunzel started.

"Yes," Elsa said curtly. She lowered her menu enough to shoot Rapunzel a stop-talking-now-or-I'm-going-to-smack-you look.

Ariel giggled at the other girl's obvious discomfort. I watched Elsa's reaction carefully. She wouldn't make eye contact with me.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. Rapunzel and Ariel let the subject drop and moved on to gossip about their friends and other topics. Elsa still wouldn't look at me. Her face was flushed with what I thought was embarrassment and maybe a little bit of shame.

A little while later, we were back in my car and headed downtown. We parked on a public lot and then headed over towards the boardwalk. There were a couple of dives and clubs we frequented there. I didn't feel much like dancing and if I let myself admit it, I really wanted to be rid of Rapunzel and Ariel.

The four of us stopped at a place that had a deck off the back. Rapunzel went to the bar and brought drinks for the three who were drinking. Our two companions were already pretty loose; Elsa was uncharacteristically quiet.

We talked for a while and then guys started showing up to hit on us. It was a familiar pattern. Rapunzel and Ariel reveled in the attention. Elsa and I politely waved off all but the most persistent ones; those we shot down mercilessly. After a few minutes, the pair disappeared with a couple of guys to the dance area in front of the band.

That left Elsa and I sitting at the table in one corner of the deck. The silence between us was deafening. Neither of us wanted to start the conversation.

Elsa stared off into the distance. A warm sea breeze blew in.

"She wasn't my girlfriend," Elsa said softly. Almost apologetically. I could barely hear her above the music and the chatter. "We just went out a couple of times."

"No chemistry?" I asked. There were butterflies in my stomach.

The other girl shifted uncomfortably. "There was lots of chemistry."

"So what happened?"

There was a long pause. Elsa looked down for just a second, then let out a bitter sigh. "The same thing that happens every time: my head keeps getting stuck up my ass."

I didn't know what to say. I don't know why, but I reached across the table and took her hand. She was trembling. Elsa looked up at me for the first time that night and tried to smile.

Something I had never seen before was in her eyes. Fear.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I don't know," she said, her frustration evident.

"Afraid of being hurt?"

"I think I'm afraid of being happy."

My hand squeezed hers gently.

She wiped her eyes. "It seems like every time things start to go my way, something comes along and kicks me right in the ass."

This was the first time she had ever opened up to me like this. Her self-assured persona was gone, wiped away for just a brief moment. I didn't know what to say.

"Listen," she said, taking a deep breath. In an instant, she blinked back her tears and covered up her vulnerability. "I'm sorry for bringing you down like this . . . I'm going to catch a cab home."

Elsa grabbed her purse and started for the stairs at the end of the deck. Impulsively, my hand reached for hers. I pulled so she was facing me.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" The words were out of my mouth before I knew I had said them.

It seemed like forever before she answered. She looked into my eyes and smiled. "How about next Friday?"

"I was thinking tomorrow." My stomach churned. I had just asked another girl out. What the hell was I thinking?

"I'd like that," she said. There was relief in her eyes. "I'll pick you up at five. We'll go some place casual."

"Okay," was all I managed to reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Anna's POV**

The next afternoon, I buzzed about my apartment. No matter what I did, I couldn't get the butterflies in my stomach to settle down. My pulse raced with the first date anticipation that was a combination of delight, nerves, fear and arousal.

My look needed to be just right. I washed and dried my hair. I checked the clock. I got dressed. I put my hair up. I put my make up on. I let my hair down. I checked the clock again.

I paced around my apartment. I changed my earrings. I put on a different blouse. I put my hair up again. Ten years ago, I had my first date with a Hans and that wasn't half as nerve-wracking as this day.

Finally, I settled on a button-down white blouse over a maroon tank top with a short—but not too short—skirt. She said we were going some place casual, but I hoped I wasn't too casual.

As I stared at the mirror for the millionth time, I heard a knock at the door. The clock read 4:58. That was Elsa always on time if not a little early.

I spritzed myself with perfume then went to the door. I took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly, trying to will the tension and nervousness away. It didn't work.

My heart racing, I opened the door.

Elsa stood there. Her hair was pulled back, highlighting her delicate features. She smelled of sweet vanilla lotion.

A long moment passed.

"Ready to go?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," I managed to smile.

"I know a little Italian place just up the road," she said as we walked towards her car.

"That sounds great." I didn't know what to say or do. It was like I was fourteen again and she was the captain of the football team while I was the nerdy girl from the back row in geometry class. She was way out of my league and I was in over my head.

We got in her car, a sporty little BMW convertible. Red, of course. The top was down and the drive to the restaurant was quick.

The hostess seated us at a table tucked away in the back. The lights were low. Elsa's eyes glimmered in the candlelight.

I nervously looked over the menu, but I didn't have much of an appetite. I can't remember what I ordered; I just know I didn't eat much of it.

Another uncomfortable silence fell over us.

"Why did you ask me out?" Elsa said, not beating around the bush.

I looked around nervously, as if afraid that someone might overhear. On a Sunday night, the place was slow and there was no one around.

"I don't know," I replied. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

That drew an amused chuckle from both of us.

"I'm a heartbreaker, you know," Elsa said suddenly. The usual playfulness was gone from her voice. "Commitment is something I'm not good at. I don't do relationships."

It took me a second to absorb her words. Was she trying to defend herself from me? Or was she warning me?

"And I don't do girls," I said, trying my best to imitate her dry smile. "But you'd better know this: I'm not going to be just another notch on your bedpost."

We both managed a forced laugh. That seemed to break the tension between us. At least for the time being. Really, all it did was put it on the back burner.

The entrees came and we started to talk. Even though we had known each other for several months, being out with her alone was like meeting someone for the very first time. We started with the easy questions.

"How did your parents come up with a name like Anna?" she asked me at one point.

Easy question. I had fielded this one many times over the years. "My parents were dorks. They named me, my sister and my brother after characters in some books they liked."

"I didn't know you had any siblings."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I'm the oldest."

"What are their names?" Elsa asked.

"Olaf and Ander."

"Interesting . . ."

"What about you?" I asked.

"My father wanted to name me Michael if I was a boy, and Mom wouldn't let him name me Michelle. Something about some psycho ex-girlfriend she didn't like," Elsa smiled and took a sip of her wine. "So they were going to name me Michelle, but Mom convinced Dad that I needed a special name, so they call me Elsa 'unique'."

"Didn't you hate that when you were a kid?" I asked, flashing her a knowing smile. "You know, you can never find pencils—"

"Or keychains—"

"Or bicycle license plates—"

"Or shirts—"

"And don't you hate having to spell your name for_everyone_?"

We laughed together at our shared childhood experience.

"Speaking of spelling," Elsa said. "There's only one 'a' at the end of your name, right?"

"Yup," I replied. "

"I used to hate my name, too, though after a while I thought it was cool. It makes me special. And not in the short bus kind of way. It sure beats being just another Tiffany, Catherine or Sally, doesn't it?"

"Exactly," I replied warmly. My mind drifted off for a second. I started to say something else, but stopped.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, looking suddenly concerned.

"Nothing." I said, looking away.

It dawned on her just then. Her eyes got real wide. "You said, 'were'. Are your parents? . . . Oh, my god . . . I'm so sorry."

I smiled reflexively and shrugged. This had become an automatic response for me. "It's okay. You didn't know."

"How?" she started. "No, wait, that's none of my business."

The uncomfortable silence came back.

"Mom was killed in a car accident when I was twelve," I said softly. My eyes were fixed on my glass of wine, but my gaze was distant. "Dad died when I was 17. He was out jogging and had a heart attack."

She took my hands in hers. I looked up and smiled meekly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she said apologetically.

"I like my name because my parents liked it." As Elsa had opened up to me the night before, I did the same for her. I shared something private with her, something not even my best friends knew. "It makes me feel like they're still with me, and they always will be, because no one can ever take my name away from me."

My hands withdrew from hers so I could wipe the tears from my eyes.

Elsa paused for a minute, then took my hands again. Her voice was soft. "If it's any consolation, I kind of know how you feel. My real dad was killed in a hunting accident when I was two. I don't remember much about him . . . but I know that he will always love me, just as your parents will always love you."

"Thank you," I managed to whisper. My feelings about my parents were things I had buried years ago. We went to live with my aunt and uncle, but a little part of me felt like I had to grow up quickly for my sister and brother. Elsa didn't know what that felt like, but I did appreciate her reaching out to me.

She raised her wine glass. "To dorky parents and the names they saddled us with."

I tried to smile and our drinks klinked together.

The maudlin moment passed as she changed the subject on me. We spent the rest of the meal making small talk and getting to know each other better. It was so much different without Rapunzel and Ariel there. Her attention was fixed solely on me. We talked about growing up. About our jobs.

Elsa was an only child. Her mom and stepdad lived a couple of hours away. She liked living at the beach and did very well for herself as a financial planner.

After the meal, we ended up back downtown at the boardwalk. Instead of going into the clubs, we walked together up and down the strip, sometimes stopping in at one of the chincy tourist trap souvenir shops or looking for something to get for dessert.

We ended up at Coldstone Creamery. I had a "love it"-sized Oreo Overload and Elsa had them make up some concoction of M&Ms, Oreos, Snickers and chocolate chips (in chocolate ice cream, no less).

How she could eat all that and look so . . . so _hawt_ was beyond me. I'd be as big as a house if I ate half as much as she could put away.

The two of us wandered up the boardwalk and came back along the beach, each of us holding our shoes as the warm ocean water washed in over our feet.

Our conversation continued and we got to know each other even better. I lost track of time walking up and down the beach. The lights along the shore are deceptive that way.

I noticed that the shops along the boardwalk were closed and that the traffic in the bars had slowed down.

"Holy crap!" Elsa checked her watch. She flashed me an embarrassed smile. "It's 10:30. I didn't mean to keep you out so late."

"That's okay. I don't mind." A part of me was sad that our night was ending. "But I do have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"Me, too," Elsa grinned sheepishly.

We stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. It was then that I truly noticed how beautiful she was.

I had always thought she was pretty. There was no denying that. Her body was firm all over, round in just the right places and her angular features gave her an exotic look that made me envious. It dawned on me that she wasn't simply attractive. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

Standing there on the beach, right then in that moment, I was completely blown away by the woman at my side. She was the kind of woman men would fight duels over. I'd have fought for her. And if I was reading her signals right, she was mine for the taking.

I just didn't know what to do next. It really was like being fourteen again.

"Come on," she reached out and took my hand. "Let's get you home."

I looked around nervously to see if anyone might be watching us. The fact that I had never held hands with a woman before made me wonder if I had bitten off more than I could chew, but that thought passed out of my head in an instant.

Her touch was electric. All I knew was that I wanted to be close to her. I _needed _to be close to her. We walked quickly back to her car and rode in silence to my apartment.

She parked right outside my apartment and I led her to my doorstep, still holding hands.

I fumbled for the keys in my purse, finally opening the door.

"Would you, um . . . like to come in?" I asked.

There was a longing look in her eyes. I could tell she almost said, "Yes."

"It's late," she said with a regretful sigh. "We have to be up early tomorrow."

I didn't know what I would have done had she taken me up on the offer, but I looked away, trying to hide my disappointment.

my hands and my eyes went back to hers.

"I had a really good time tonight," she said quietly, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Me, too."

"Am I going to get a second date?" The hopeful look in her eyes must have matched the one in mine.

"Yes," I replied. "But next time, I'm paying."

She smiled awkwardly.

It was moment of truth time. At least it was for me.

My hands were still in hers. I felt her tug slightly and I tilted my head back.

I closed my eyes. Elsa's lips were soft and warm. A shiver ran from the top of my head all the way down to my toes.

She nibbled softly on my lips. I wanted to throw my arms around her but I couldn't. My body was paralyzed, frozen by her kiss.

Finally, she pulled back. It took me a second to open my eyes. I drew in a deep breath.

"Wow," I breathed softly, unaware that I had spoken out loud.

gently.

"Thank you," she whispered. She let go of my hands and took a step back. "I'll call you tomorrow. We could go out after work or something."

"Sure thing," I replied robotically. Inside, I was torn. A part of me wanted to pull her inside with me and never let her go. But another, possibly more rational, part wanted to put the breaks on whatever it was that I felt and take things a little slower.

"I'll . . . ah . . . see you later." Elsa gave me a look that promised great things for our next outing, then turned and walked back to her car. I watched her, hypnotised by her bouncing pony tail and magnificent backside.

She got in her car and backed out. I went inside and closed the door. My hands still smelled of her lotion. I could taste her on my lips.

It only took a few seconds to throw my purse down and rush to the back of my apartment. Falling onto the bed, I imagined Elsa laying on top of me, her weight pressing down. I was Fantasizing about being with a woman for the very first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap : After working with guys all day girl's night out is essential. On one of her girl's night out she meets Elsa. After being friends for a while Anna starts having feelings towards Elsa. The feelings are new for her and she knows Elsa feels the same way about her. On the last chapter they went on their first date. We find out things about their past and saw them getting closer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Anna's POV**

She called me at work the next morning. We had to postpone our second date; she ended up having a meeting that night. We compared schedules and found that the only time we could go out by ourselves was the next Friday. She was busy with meetings and dinners with clients; I was free most nights but we had also promised to go out with Rapunzel and Ariel some after work.

The four of us girls went out on Wednesday and Thursday. It was awkward. At least it was for me. I tried not to hover too much around Elsa and she avoided staring at me. It was like our date was something to hide.

Of course they knew we had gone out; Rapunzel told me as much later. They also knew we had gone out as more than "just friends", but neither of them said anything; I think they enjoyed watching Elsa and I sweat as if we had some deep, dark secret.

Each night I went to sleep wondering what I was getting myself in to. Was this infatuation or puppy love? Was I just experimenting? Was I really a lesbian? Or did I just find myself attracted to someone who was irresistible?

The memory of our kiss made me long for the next Friday night. That was the slowest week of my life, but it finally passed.

Elsa was coming over after work. I made reservations at Chez Pierre, a local French cuisine restaurant, and wanted things to be perfect for us. I was still nervous, but not as bad as the weekend before.

She showed up right on time.

"Hungry?" I asked as she stepped into my apartment.

"I'm starved, actually," she said.

After I went to retrieve my purse and keys, I turned to head for the door and found Elsa right behind me.

I jumped slightly. My body tensed as I felt her arms around me. She pulled me close and, before I could react, gave me a deep, passionate kiss.

Slowly, I relaxed as her tongue entered my mouth. Her hands framed my face.

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. Her kiss was both hard and gentle at the same time. I could feel the desire radiating from her, yet her touch wasn't rough or overpowering like a man's.

Elsa was all woman. She was very feminine but at the same time not girly.

She pulled back enough to let me breathe, then nibbled softly on my lower lip.

Her hands brushed the hair out of my face.

"I've been waiting all week for that," she whispered.

"Me, too." My voice was barely audible.

No matter what I told my arms or feet or hands to do, I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there in her arms, trying to remember to breathe.

We gazed into each other's eyes for an eternity. Her big brown orbs were hypnotic and smoldered with lust and passion.

Finally, she let me go. I tried not to let out a disappointed sigh.

I took her hand and led her out to my car.

We made some small talk on the way to the restaurant. She had just landed a couple of new accounts at work and was very excited. I was just happy that my boss hadn't chewed on me the day before when a whole pallet of liquor had turned up missing no one at work had actually stolen anything—this time—the new inventory system screwed up all on its own.

We were seated at a private corner table. The lights were low and the food was excellent. Elsa ordered a braised chicken and I had the stuffed duck in a white wine sauce. We talked for a while about little things.

"Anna," she said right after we were done with our salads, her voice nervous. "Are you . . . I mean . . . do I . . . aw, shit, I'm going to fuck this up, too . . ."

"Fuck what up?" I asked after a moment.

She took a deep breath. "Do I have a shot at being more than just a friend?"

I looked into her eyes. "I've been wondering that myself. . . . Listen . . . This is all very new for me . . ."

Her hand reached across the table. I took it.

"I'm not good at relationships," Elsa said quietly. "All the ones I'm in usually end badly."

For a second, I was tempted to say something, but I could see that she was searching for just the right words.

After a false start or two, she began to speak, her voice hushed. "I don't like commitment. I don't like feeling like I'm tied down. Maybe it's because I spent so much time . . . wondering if I was normal . . . worrying about rejection or people not accepting me because of who I am . . . I wish I could explain it."

Very gently, I took her hand in both of mine and gave her a reassuring look. "I'm just the opposite. I fall in love quickly. I like being in relationships. They're safe and secure . . . or at least I like to think they are. Sometimes I put up with someone's shit for too long just because I don't want to be lonely. I've been trying out this single thing, but I'm not sure I really like it."

We were silent for a second. She looked away for a second and chuckled to herself. "We're quite a pair, aren't we?"

I smiled back. My mind flashed back to my last couple of boyfriends.

"Sometimes, I think I like the idea of being in love more than I like the person I'm with," I whispered.

"I like the idea of being in love, too . . . I think I'm too chickenshit to do it, though." Elsa gave me a rueful smile. "You know that girl we saw the other night? . . . Vicki . . . She's my usual pattern. We met at a club, hooked up and then went out a few times. Then I started making excuses not to see her."

As her voice trailed off, I felt that little twinge of jealousy in my stomach again. "Why?"

Elsa looked away. "I don't know . . . I think a part of me likes the one night stands . . . I can't get hurt that way."

"I'm not the one night stand type," I said, my voice hardening unconsciously.

"You've never had a one-night stand?"

I just shook my head.

She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Look at me . . . I'm a mess."

"You're a beautiful mess," I said softly.

Elsa shot me an appreciative, yet mischievous, smile. "And you're full of shit."

We both took a quick drink, both to avoid having to say anything and to wet our dry mouths.

"Why did you ask me out?" she asked me for the second time.

"Because you're . . . I don't know," I stammered. "Because it seemed right."

"I don't want to break your heart," Elsa warned.

"You don't want to break my heart or you don't want your own broken?"

I could tell a flippant retort was on her lips, but she stopped. I think the words stung her because they hit a little too close to home.

"Elsa," I began. I waited until she had looked up into my eyes. "I don't know what came over me. A part of me thinks that I've gone off the deep end. I've never been attracted to another woman, but when I look at you . . . all I can think is that I've got to be with you."

"I can't do this I'm sorry Anna." She walked away from me not looking back.

"Are you kidding?" I questioned myself. "What is her problem?"

My jealousy became anger. How can she just leave? What the hell am I to her? I wiped the single tear on face and left the restaurant. She just wants one night stands then fine. Let her get her heart broken.

* * *

><p>My favorite corner store was still open and I was just going to drink myself stupid. Just by myself that's how it's suppose to be.<p>

"Anna?" A male voice calls for me. "Hey what's up?" He asked.

It was Kristoff. "Hi Kristoff, I was just getting something to drink."

He gave me a cute smile." I don't have to beat anyone up do I?" He asked eyeing the vodka on my hand.

"No I'm just...want to drink alone."

"You wanna drink alone? That's no fun I'll join you." He suggested

"Right now?" I asked reluctantly,

"Ya!" He shouted." I'll share my booze and I'll buy you that vodka." He offered

I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

><p>We were in his apartment. I was a little stun that his place was even worse than mine.<p>

"So you kissed her." He grins.

"She kissed me and after tells me she doesn't won't a relationship."

"That's kinda messed up..." He awkwardly said.

"It's fucked up but it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so dumb, she's too afraid for a relationship." I told him.

"Well people are like that. Just know it has nothing to do with you." He told me. I think he was pretending to support her.

"Who knows maybe it was." I said as I drank a shot.

"No, you have bits and pieces." He smiled

"Bits and pieces." I giggled. "What's that mean?" I continued to laugh softly.

"There's something about you. Something that makes it easy to like you." The blonde hair man told me.

There was an awkward silence. "This is some place." I said sarcastically.

"I love the mess in my apartment. It keeps me warm. So I just let it pile up and let it grow." He jokingly said.

I covered my mouth with my hand hiding my laughter. "I should go." I said getting up from his couch.

"I'll give you a ride." He suggested.

Without hesitation I accepted. He took me home and I passed out as soon as I hit my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry for making Anna kinda hate Elsa for a moment. I want to build their relationship. I don't want to disappoint any one but this story is kinda short. I plan on writing 15 chapters. Review if you're awesome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Anna's POV**

I woke up with a slight hangover. Not as bad as most mornings. I didn't have messages from Elsa. I ate my breakfast and went to work. Came home and fell fast asleep. This went on for about three days. Finally I got the call from Elsa. I let it ring four times so I wouldn't seem too desperate. But I couldn't hold it in, I picked it up.

"Hi." A whisper in my ear.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"I'm sorry for the other night. I was scared."

"You kinda hurt me. Why would you just walk away from me, after I told you I wanted you, after that kiss we had."

"I know Anna, I'm really sorry" Elsa cried.

"So why did you call me?" I asked very softly.

"Do you think we could meet somewhere?" She suggested.

I wanted nothing more than to do that. I was mad but I needed to see her again. "Sounds good. Where should we meet?"

"A casual restaurant?"

"Yes, I know where and know when to meet you." I said with a timid voice.

* * *

><p>We sat down and immediately ordered our food. 't take our eyes off one another. The feels I had at that very moment was undesirable. We almost made up instantaneous. Too quick but I didn't care.<p>

"Anna, I'm afraid..." She told me.

"I know. You don't have to tell me what happen in your past relationship. I don't care. I just want you."

"I want that, too." I could barely hear her.

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by the servers bringing our dinner. We waited until everything was on the table and we were alone again.

"You know," she said, "You're the first girl in a long, long time that I've gone out to dinner with _before_ I went to bed with her."

"I told you before," I replied with a sly smile and a slightly teasing tone, "I'm not going to be an easy lay for you, Elsa. You're going to have to work for me."

It was all I could do not to melt at the gaze she shot me just then. It was a good thing I was already sitting down because my knees got weak. I think if we hadn't been in public, she would have thrown all the plates and glasses to the floor, laid my body out on the table and had her way with me. And I don't think I would have stopped her.

I don't think I could have stopped her.

My pulse had quickened. My breaths came shorter.

"Sweetie," Elsa said finally. "You are _so_ going to be mine."

It wasn't a warning as much as it was a promise.

I smiled inwardly. What she didn't know was that I was already hers.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I don't remember what else we talked about, but we both managed to get our desires under control. She walked me to my door again.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked her for the second time.

She thought for a minute. "No."

Her response was shocking, to say the least.

"Not tonight," Elsa was clearly torn. I was hurt. Being turned down once was okay. Twice was giving me a complex. She took my hands. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," I replied, disappointment and frustration filling my voice.

"Then you need to decide if this is something you really want."

It was, or at least, I thought it was. Did I? Or was it just lust?

"Believe me," she said. "This is as hard for me as it is for you. If not harder."

I looked her in the eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"There's nothing in the world I want more than to make love to you. Right. Now. But I want to give it a try."

"Give what a try?"

"Us." Her voice betrayed a hint of fear. "I'm tired of being lonely. I'm tired of hook-ups and break-ups. I can't promise anything . . . and you'll have to be patient . . ."

My hand went to the back of her neck and I pulled her to me. Our lips met. Hungrily.

I finally let her up for air. Our breathing was laboured.

"I'll make you a deal," I said. "You don't do relationships. I don't do girls. Why don't we teach each other something new?"

Her response was to press me back against the door frame as she put her lips on mine. Our tongues dueled eagerly.

"That is the best idea I've heard all night." Elsa gave me one final kiss and then pulled away. She reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. She scribbled her address on the back. "Do you remember how to get to my place? Good. Come over tomorrow. Say . . . three o'clock? Pack a bathing suit and an overnight bag."

Before I could respond, she turned and walked back to her car.

I was restless all night, wondering what the next day held in store for me. When the sun came up, I began going through my closet trying to find just the right outfits. I didn't know what Elsa had planned, so I threw a bunch of clothes into a bag and hoped I hadn't forgotten anything.

First I had to go through a eight hour shift. Kristoff helped me pass though the time. He and Sven always played games during work hours. Still with good company time felt like forever. Hurry fucking time!. My mind yelled.

"So, what's Elsa have planned?" Kristoff teased.

"I don't have the slightest idea what's she's up to." I excitedly cheered.

"Could I have front row seat?" Sven joked.

Finally the eight hour nightmare shift ended.

Right before I left, I took a shower and resisted the temptation to masturbate. All I could think was her naked body. Her slim body, beautiful chest and amazing hips that move in rhythm. I want to rub myself so bad.

I got in my car I left for Elsa's house. My pulse racing, my heartbeat is running wild. gowned and all Fetchingly draped against the wall, with Elsa against me. Her beautiful body, tall and fair. We'll laugh and talk all evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Very short chapter leading to a big Elsanna date! Ending on a cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone who has followed. You guys are awesome. Leave a review and have a good weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : Chapter is Rated M**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Anna's POV**

From what I could recall, Elsa lived about half an hour up the coast, and I left at about two, following the Mapquest directions to her house. I knew I was early, but I didn't want to get lost and be late. I drove by her subdivision with lots of time to spare, so I stopped in at a grocery store and bought a few bottles of wine.

As I pulled in to her driveway, I marveled at how big her house was. She had a good size lot and her house seemed to blend in nicely with the neighbourhood. Although it was only a single level, it seemed to sprawl out with the beach forming a nice backdrop.

I parked in her driveway and as soon as I got out of the car, Elsa came out to greet me. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a nice t-shirt. I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and she carried the wine inside.

"Very nice," she said, putting the wine in a special built-in cooler under her counter. I picked up a zinfandel, a chardonnay, a merlot and one of my favourite dessert wines.

"Let me take your bag," she said, noticing my discomfort. She led me to the back of her house. The steps were very familiar, only this time I wasn't hungover. She set the duffel in a corner of her bedroom, the same bedroom where I had woken up the week before.

I didn't really know what to expect next. A part of me hoped she would take it slow. Deep down, I wasn't really sure that my mind wanted what my body did. At the same time, my desire for Elsa was nearly overpowering.

"Did you have anything in mind for this afternoon?" she asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"I thought we'd hang out for a while," she said. "We could go down on the beach or just lay out on the deck. There's a hottub if that's your speed. Or we could run over to the outlet mall that's right up the road and do some shopping. . . . I thought that I'd cook you dinner and then we could watch a movie or something."

My heart jumped at the "or something".

In truth, I was relieved that Elsa didn't just push me into bed, although a part of me would have been okay with that, too. "Let's just hang out here."

She seemed to let out a relieved sigh. "Okay. I'll let you change here. My suit's out on the deck."

As she brushed past me, I impulsively reached out and took her hand. She turned her head and our lips met for a brief second. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I started to nibble on her lip, but she pulled back, as if willing herself not to jump me right there.

Then, she turned and quickly left her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

It only took a minute for me to change into my blue bikini. I pulled a t-shirt over it and went back to the kitchen looking for Elsa.

I drew in a sharp breath.

She was on the deck wearing a two-piece number that showed off her perfect form. Her blonde hair hung down to the middle of her back. The thin spaghetti straps held up her gravity-defying breasts. I swear there wasn't an ounce of fat on that girl. The tingling started again in my gut.

Elsa turned and saw me through the bay window. Busted!

I could only blush. She smiled knowingly but didn't say anything.

With nowhere to hide, I walked outside onto the deck. The view of the ocean was amazing. There were a couple of trees in the backyard, but they were arranged so the shoreline was unobstructed. A privacy fence on each side of the lot kept the prying eyes of the neighbours away.

There was a small patch of grass and then the dunes started. A walkway led from the deck on the back of her house through the dunes and let out on the white sandy beach. At the fenceline, a door kept people from wandering in off the shore. A single showerhead let people rinse the salt and sand off before coming in.

The deck itself was large. It was tiered into three levels. Down from where we were standing, an area was carved out that held a grill and a table. Up one tier was the jacuzzi, another table and a covered bar. A handful of lounge chairs were scattered here and there.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked me.

"What have you got?"

"I was thinking of mixing up a couple of margaritas," she replied.

"That sounds great," I said.

"There are towels in the plastic bin behind the bar." Elsa answered my unasked question. "There's also suntan lotion in there, too. I've got some SPF 30, 40 and 45. On the rocks with salt, right?"

I nodded.

She went over to the bar and began mixing drinks. Nothing so crude as simply tequila and a mixer, but she handmade a margarita from scratch. I don't know about you, but in my book, that qualified her as a keeper.

As I sorted through the sunblock, she handed me a glass. I took a long pull. It wasn't too strong or too sour. It was just right.

"Beach or deck?" she asked.

"Deck," I replied.

We sat down on a couple of the lounge chairs. The sun was out but the ocean breeze kept it from being too hot.

Taking turns, we greased each other up with the suntan lotion. Her hands seemed to linger on my body and when she was done, I was disappointed not to feel her touch. I know I spent more time touching her than was necessary.

For the time being though, we pretended we were just two friends hanging out. The anticipation of the night was never far from my mind, though.

The drinks kept the butterflies under control, at least for me. Elsa seemed a little restless, but we lay out, taking care to turn over regularly.

We talked for the rest of the afternoon. Mostly about inconsequential things. Work. Our friends. Casual things.

Around five, Elsa had me tie the back of her bikini and then sat up. "I'm going inside to clean up and get dinner ready. You can shower in my room if you want or just hang out back here."

Then she leaned over and kissed me. There was hunger in her touch, and all too soon, she went inside, leaving me alone on the deck, my nipples sticking straight up and a tingle between my legs.

I spent the next few minutes trying to bring my heart rate down, then I went inside. Elsa had a couple of pots going and was busy cutting up some chicken.

She had changed into a sundress and smiled as I passed through. I went back to the bedroom and jumped into the shower, quickly washing off the oily lotion. I put on a nice blouse and a skirt and returned to the kitchen.

The smells were already permeating the house and my mouth started to water. I couldn't tell what she was making, but she had some pasta going, a white sauce in another pot and was sautéing up the chicken with some mushrooms.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked.

Elsa looked thoughtful for a second. "How about opening up a bottle of wine? I think the chardonnay would go well with this."

It only took her about twenty more minutes to have dinner ready. She prepared the chicken and mushrooms in a white wine sauce and served it over linguini with a light tossed salad on the side. We ate on the back deck, watching the sky turn orange and red as the sun set behind us.

She was a tremendous cook and I tried to eat everything on my plate, but I just couldn't. I think my nerves were getting to me.

We finished dinner and she cleaned up. Elsa wouldn't even let me near the sink to wash my plate off.

A part of me was nervous. I had a couple of glasses of wine with dinner to build up my courage. Was I willing to go through with this?

When she was done putting the dishes away, Elsa led me out on to the deck. The sun had just set. A three-quarter moon hung reflected across the ocean. The sounds of the waves against the shore were soothing.

I knew what was going to happen next.

Elsa and I stood under the moonlight and stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. My heart raced. She took the wine glass from my hand and set it on the rail.

My palms began to sweat. I had to remind myself to breathe.

Her hands caressed my face, her soft skin brushing against my cheeks.

She pulled me to her. I opened my mouth.

Our kiss wasn't desperate or hard.

It was soft and sensual. Her lips lingered on mine. I found myself lifted up on my toes trying to match her height.

Once again my body was paralysed as Elsa kissed me again and again. Featherlight kisses. Every part of me began to tingle.

"Is this what you want?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered.

"How far do you want to go?"

"I'll do anything you want," I replied immediately, desire clouding my judgment. "I just need to be with you."

If I had said that to a guy, I'm pretty sure it would have been off to third base and then a two-minute fuck right then. Instead, Elsa pulled me close to her. Our bodies pressed together.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"She asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes!" I moaned

Her hands ran through my hair. Her skin was so soft. All I could do was fall into her arms.

We held each other for an eternity. I was in heaven. Her touch was firm, but gentle at the same time. Our lips would meet, yet there was no urgency. I explored her neck and ear with soft kisses.

She moaned and dug her fingernails into my back when I hit one of those sensitive spots just right.

Then, she returned the favour tenfold. My knees went weak as her lips tugged on my earlobes. I pushed my body closer to her as she continued under my ear and down towards my collarbone.

One of her hands brushed my breast. I moaned with anticipation, but she pulled at my collar, exposing my throat. Elsa's lips made my skin crawl.

She left a trail of wet, sloppy kisses along the crook of my neck. My body burned with desire.

"Let's go inside," She whispered, taking my hand.

I followed her blindly. At that moment, I would have gone with her anywhere.

We ended up in her spacious living room. Falling on to her plush sofa, we held each other. Her kisses were so wonderful, so tender, I believed I would never tire of them. Elsa pressed forward, her weight causing me to lean back.

She was almost on top of me when I pulled away and pushed her so we were both sitting up, facing each other. There was a hesitant look in her eyes. Hesitant and momentarily fearful.

For a moment, the only sounds in the room were our ragged breaths.

"Is this what you want?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Anna," she replied. My pulse raced even faster as she said my name. "I want this."

"Are you sure? I'm not asking you to commit to spending the rest of your life with me . . . or even a week." My hand lifted her chin so she was looking me squarely in the eyes. "But I . . . I don't want to be just a fling for you."

She smiled gently at me. What appeared to be relief washed over her.

"I'll try," Elsa promised. "I swear to God I will."

With that, my arms wrapped around her neck and I pulled her close to me. I leaned back, pulling her down with me. I could have lay with her on that couch for hours.

There was no hurry. We explored each other slowly. Deliberately. My hands caressed her body. I felt her breasts against me. Her long hair tickled my face.

She made no move to undress me there. We just kissed and held each other for a long, long time.

"I love your lips, Anna," Elsa said.

"I love hearing you say my name," I whispered back, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Can I take you to my bed?" she said, sitting up.

All I could do was nod.

She stood and pulled me to my feet and led me to the back of her house. Along the way she flipped out all the lights, but the moonlight was enough to see by. The big bay window in her bedroom was open. The stars reflected off the water into her room.

Elsa sat me down on the edge of her bed then gave me a hungry, lingering kiss. She lit a handful of candles on her dresser and the nightstand. They bathed the room in a soft glow, their vanilla scent filling the air.

I looked once more at my beautiful lover. Her blonde hair hung down over her shoulders. Her eyes twinkled in the flickering light.

It only took her a couple of steps until she was standing in front of me. My eyes were level with her breasts.

_Is this really happening?_ I thought to myself. It was like having an out of body experience.

Her hands gently pushed me back on the bed, then maneuvered me into the center.

I was lying on my back, my skirt riding up past my knees. Elsa lay down next to me.

We kissed again. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered again. Not from nervousness this time, but anticipation.

Our lips were locked together. My eyes were closed.

Elsa kissed her way over to my ear, leaving a soft trail across my cheek. "I'm going to undress you now."

I nodded.

Her hands caressed my face, then went down my neck. I bit my lip to keep from gasping with pleasure. Very slowly, she began unbuttoning my blouse. Soon the top three buttons were open and she pulled the rest out of my skirt.

My eyes were closed as she tenderly explored me. I thrust my chest forward as I felt her hand around my breast.

Turning, I eagerly brought her mouth to mine. Just as our lips touched, she pinched my nipple.

I cried out.

Her hands opened the rest of the buttons. Every time she touched me, a shiver ran through my body. I looked up and saw her staring down at me, desire and passion in her gaze.

She pushed my blouse and bra straps over my shoulder. Anticipating what she wanted next, I wrapped arms around her neck and lifted myself slightly off the bed. As we kissed, I felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a slight smile.

With an expert touch, her nimble fingers had my bra clasps undone and I found myself topless. My nipples were hard with arousal. Goosebumps covered my skin, and not because I was cold.

I pulled Elsa to me, my bare chest against her dress. My hands reached around her, searching for the zipper at the top of her neck. I had just found it when I felt her strong hands around my wrists.

"Not 'til you're naked." Elsa held my hands and her mouth hungrily enveloped mine. I fell back into the bed, wanting—_desiring_—right then to feel her soft skin against mine.

Elsa's soft, lingering touch continued for several more minutes. She wasn't in a hurry. A part of me reveled in the attention, in the gentleness of her. My lover knew what she was doing, and she was doing it slow. Partly to savour. Partly to torture.

I wanted her more than anything. Her slow hand stoked the fire within me.

It didn't help when she withdrew her hand from my breast. I let out a disappointed sigh, feeling lost without her fingertips on me. It quickly became a startled gasp as her mouth descended on my nipple.

She sucked it into her mouth suddenly. I arched my back and cried out. My fingers and toes went numb. I suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Oh, fuck," I whispered.

Her hand went back to my breast. Her hair brushed my face. I tilted my head back, anticipating her lips against mine.

Instead of the hard, passionate kiss I was expecting, her lips only brushed mine. I whimpered in frustration. I lifted my head, searching for her, wanting to be close to her, but she pulled back.

" 'Fuck' isn't my name, Anna," she said softly. Teasingly.

"Elsa," I breathed.

"That's better," she replied and gave me a soft peck. She was doing this on purpose, like throwing gasoline on a bonfire. "What's my name?"

"Elsa!"

"I like the way you say it." She bit my lip. "I think I'm going to like the way you scream it, too."

"Elsa," I moaned, louder.

" 'Elsa' what?"

"Elsa. . . please . . ."

"Please what?"

"Elsa, please fuck me." I really didn't know what to say and those were the first words that came out of my mouth. I didn't really know what girls did with other girls. What I did know was that this woman in my arms was driving me crazy. I had never felt this way before about anyone.

Just having her close to me was enough to put my entire body on edge. I felt like I was going to explode. If only she would just set me off.

Her tongue entered my mouth and entwined with my own. Her hands roamed my body, first back to my chest and then down lower. I moaned again when she put two fingers inside the waistband of my skirt, then she pushed lower, brushing the top of my mound.

I didn't think the desire within me could build any further, but it did. My hips started to grind, trying to get her hand lower still, but she again pulled away.

This time, though, she didn't let me down. Her hand had withdrawn only so she could push my skirt down. I lifted my hips and soon the skirt was halfway down my thighs.

"You look delicious," She said softly in my ear.

Wiggling my hips, I pushed my skirt further down my legs at the same time. When it was past my knees, I kicked it away. All I had on was a pair of black lace panties.

I felt so exposed right then. But it didn't matter. I was with Elsa. For some reason, I trusted her. I knew in that instant that she wasn't going to use me. So I lay there, almost completely naked, waiting for her to take me.

Her eyes devoured me. The hunger within her was beginning to boil over. Her touch, which had been slow and gentle just a few minutes ago, was harder. More desperate.

I liked that I made her considerable control slip.

We kissed again. Our teeth knocked together. One hand was behind my neck, pulling me to her. The other was inside the band of my panties, pushing them down.

Suddenly, Elsa let up. I opened my eyes, afraid the spell between us was broken.

The passion still smoldered in her eyes, but her expression softened. She looked nervous. "Anna . . . Are you sure this is what you want?"

Her voice nearly broke. She was talking so softly, I could barely hear her.

"Now is the wrong time to be asking that." I flashed her a reassuring smile.

"If you don't . . ." Her voice trailed off, as if she didn't want to contemplate all of the bad outcomes that might be in store for us. Her mask of certainly slipped for a fraction of a second, her vulnerability slipping through. Then it was back in place. "If you don't . . . you need to leave right now . . . Otherwise I'm going to rape you. . . ."

In response, I pulled her to me. For just a second it was my turn to be in control. I forced my tongue into her waiting mouth. I kissed her hard. My hands went to the back of her neck. When she tried to pull away, I grabbed a handful of her hair and would not let her up.

All of the desire that was built up inside me, all of the passion, I channeled it into that one kiss.

It was wet. It was sloppy. It was rough. It was glorious. It seemed to go on forever.

She was tentative at first, but soon gave in. My hands went to the back of her dress. This time, she didn't resist as I pulled the zipper down. Nor did she stop me when my hands popped open the clasp on her bra.

I pushed her back, and reached for the hem of her sundress. We broke our kiss only for a second as I lifted it over her head, then flung it across the room.

Once again, I pulled her to me. Our bare bodies pressed together for the first time. Our tongues dueled. I never wanted her lips to leave mine again.

Her hands dug at my panties, pushing them down. I did the same to her.

Laying back on the bed, I pulled her on top of me. Her magnificent breasts were mashed against mine. My hands reached around and cupped her firm, round ass.

My legs were spread and she started to slowly grind her pussy against me. The space between my legs was slick and moist. My sex burned with desire.

Our lips never parted. Her hands were on my face as she continued to kiss me.

I whimpered in frustration as she rolled to the side. I tried to wrap my legs around her, but she was stronger than me.

Her kisses were softer now. She worked her way across my cheeks. My hands were on her body. I cupped her breast, getting my first feel of another woman. They were firm, yet coated in soft skin.

It was her turn to moan as I squeezed them gently.

Elsa left a wet trail of kisses down my neck to my shoulder. Her hands roamed my body, working their way lower. From my arms to my breasts. From my breasts to my belly. From my belly

I was laying flat on my back. A gasp escaped my lips as she cupped my mound. I spread my legs.

My body shuddered as her fingers brushed the lips of my sex, tentatively at first. Then she made another pass. And another.

Waves of pleasure washed over me. My nipples were rock hard. One of them went into her mouth.

All of the blood in my body seemed to have drained out of my head. The room started to spin.

With only a fingertip on my button, Elsa began manipulating me in ways no one had ever done before. I bucked my hips against her hand.

She established an easy rhythm that varied just enough to keep me off balance, but she never let up.

"God damn, that feels good," I hissed.

My hands reached for her head. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

Still she continued to rub my pussy. Her hand was surely coated with my juices.

I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to me. As our lips touched, she quickened her pace suddenly and pressed harder.

"Fuck!" I sobbed.

Harder. Faster.

"Wrong!" Her voice was firm, but teasing.

Her lips pressed to mine as my body tensed.

"Elsa!" I cried out.

I was nearing a crescendo. Her hand was moving faster. I began to hyperventilate. My hips moved in time with her fingers.

"That's better," she said. Her hand was a blur.

"Oh . . . Elsa . . . fuck . . . fuck me," I arched my back and thrashed around on her bed. She had built me up and I was so close!

"Cum for me,.Anna," she said in my ear. "Cum all over me!"

The tingling started in my toes. I had orgasms with guys before. I even had some pretty good, scream-and-wake-the-neighbours orgasms.

None of them compared to this one. And all she was doing was touching me.

I tried to form the words, but I couldn't. I tried to give her some warning, but I couldn't breathe.

My hands went numb. I started to feel dizzy.

It was as if all of the sensations in my body were suddenly drawn to Elsa's hand, and then let go all at once.

I cried out. I don't know what I said. I'm sure I shouted and shrieked and moaned. All I knew was that the woman who held me gave me pleasures I could never have dreamt of.

All the while, Elsa held me close to her. Our bodies pressed together.

As I let loose a primal scream, she never let up. Her hand never stopped moving.

The orgasm seemed to last forever.

Then the room went black and the last thing I remember was Elsa pulling back and looking into my eyes. In that instant, we connected on some new level. I knew right then that we were going to be more than friends. Even more than lovers.

I _knew_. It wasn't lust. It wasn't desire. It was "the moment." I knew that Elsa was the one person I was going to love forever and always. That no one else could ever come close.

Then the darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open. I must have been out for just a few seconds.<p>

Elsa was leaning over me, a gentle smile on her lips. Her hair hung down, she brushed out of the way and tucked it behind her ear.

She leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Mmmmmmm," she purred. "A fainter . . ."

"Not always," I managed to reply. My entire body was limp. It took a tremendous effort to throw my arms around her neck and pull her close to me.

We lay in each others arms for a long time. I needed to recover my strength. Elsa seemed content just to hold me. Her body was warm. Her touch gentle. Her perfect breasts were mashed against mine.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear. "You were wonderful."

She bit my ear lobe. The sultry tone of her voice made my skin crawl. "I'm not done yet."

Her lips went to the side of my neck. I turned my head and shuddered as she hit that nerve just right.

"I want . . ." My voice trailed off as I tried to reach for her, but she pushed my fumbling grasp away. "I want to do you, Elsa."

Under the moonlight, there was a wicked glint in her eye. "You will . . ."

As her voice trailed off, I drew in a sharp breath. Her teeth raked my collarbone. A hand squeezed my breast, pinching my nipple. Her touch was exciting and comforting at the same time.

She knew exactly how I wanted to be touched. She seemed to anticipate what my body needed.

". . . but not tonight," she slurred, her lips leaving a wet trail down my chest.

to work her way down my body, taking me to new heights of ecstasy. All I could do was hold on. She was fully in control. And I surrendered willingly.

A little while later, amidst the moans and screams, I fainted for the second time that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I awoke with Elsa spooned up behind me. Her breath was warm against my neck. One arm was draped around me, cupping my breasts.

I lay there for a long time, wondering what I had done the night before. I had taken another woman as my lover. I didn't have anything against lesbians or homosexuals. I only knew a few, and they seemed just the same as anyone else. I liked guys then; I still do today.

Yet, that first morning I woke up in Elsa's bed, I knew there was no turning back. She had spoiled me.

I could count the number of lovers in my life on one hand. Some were good in bed. Some were not. Yet all of them were ultimately out for one thing: themselves. When a guy has sex, he is pretty much guaranteed an orgasm.

For the girl, it's different. We need to be built up. Slowly. I had a boyfriend in college who was very good in bed. But even then, sometimes he just used me to get off. I truly didn't mind, because our good trysts outnumbered the bad, and he was a pretty good guy. I think we would have been more serious if the Marine Corps Reserve hadn't activated him and sent him overseas.

But none of them were even close to being in the same league as Elsa.

She did everything right. Even when she was touching or kissing me with just a hint of desperation, she never pawed at me. My breasts weren't speed bumps on the way to my womanhood. When she touched me, it wasn't just to get me wet enough to slip it in; she primed me up and sent me over the top. She didn't eat me out thinking that it would automatically entitle her to a blowjob.

No, Elsa spoiled me for all men on that night. As I lay next to her, I knew that she was _the one _for me. In the soft light, I wondered if I could hold on to her.

The sun had just come up, its rays trying to creep in from behind the drawn curtains. I rolled over on my back. Elsa's head fell on to my shoulder. She looked so content. Her breathing was slow and steady.

My hand brushed the hair out of her face. She purred in her sleep.

I pushed her on to her back and rolled over on to my side. The top sheet fell away, exposing one of her wondrous breasts. I cupped it in my hand. Beneath her soft skin, it was firm.

The nipple hardened when I pinched it. A sleepy gasp escaped her lips. Leaning over, I gave her a good morning kiss.

She tasted slightly of wine mixed in with a little bit of me.

"Good morning," I whispered.

Elsa smiled dreamily. "Yes, it is."

My hand hadn't left her chest. She bit her lip when I squeezed her breast, a little harder this time.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. We shared a long, sensuous kiss. Our naked bodies pressed together.

I rolled on top of Elsa, pushing the sheet away and straddling her hips. I felt the soft mound of her pussy brush against mine. That reminded me of the night before and the burning lust I felt between my legs that only the woman beneath me could quench.

We kissed some more, a little longer and a little harder each time.

Her hands roamed by body. I loved the tenderness of her touch. It was gentle and eager at the same time.

I began to kiss my way down her body as she had done to me the night before. I wasn't in any hurry. I wanted to appreciate her beauty. Slowly.

She moaned as I took control. I didn't really know what I was doing. Instead, I just let my hands and mouth roam, doing all the things to her that I liked having done to me.

My lips lingered on her collarbones. She gasped and stuck her chest out for me.

Elsa's nipples showed her excitement. Hungrily, I took her breast in my mouth.

"That feels so good," she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out.

Her hips started to grind against me in a familiar rhythm. I pressed back against her. We started to grind and hump against one another. It didn't matter that my pussy was empty.

Just having my lover close excited me. The motion started that tingle between my legs. She thrust her chest forward and I suckled on her breast. All the while our hips moved in tandem.

With every nibble Elsa moaned a little louder. When I squeezed her breasts like ripe melons she gasped with a little more enthusiasm.

I had to have her in my mouth. I wanted to know what she tasted like. I needed to give her as much pleasure as she had given me.

Elsa let out a disappointed sigh when I pressed her body flat against her bed. I wedged one of my knees between her legs and pushed them so they were spread wide for me.

I looked down at her neatly trimmed pussy. Her body was splayed out beneath me. My hair hung down and I brushed the tips against her skin.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Planting a series of light kisses down the sensitive sides of her body, I worked my way down, taking care not to rush.

Every inch of her body was sexy and I savoured her, my first sapphic lover. Her skin was so soft.

"Oh, that feels so good," she purred. I bit her gently right above the hip, drawing another, louder, moan and a sharp gasp.

I felt her hands running through my hair. I know she wanted to grab me by the ears and plant my face right in her pussy—that's what I had wanted the night before when our positions were reversed—but she didn't. She was letting me take my time.

My lips left a line of slobbery kisses along her flat belly. I made sure to blow gently on her skin, making the hairs stand up.

"Mmmmmm . . . I like that," Elsa whispered.

I smiled to myself, happy to be pleasing her.

My next move was to kiss the inside of her thighs, right below the hip. That drives me crazy. And not just a little bit. It makes me in-fucking-sane.

And it had the same effect on Elsa.

She inhaled sharply and thrust her hips forward. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed.

"Did you like that, too?" I asked, teasingly.

"Fuck, yea." Her voice was trembling.

I inhaled the scent of her pussy. It was sweet and pungent. Her pussy was sopping wet and I was happy to have made her that way.

Her labia were swollen, the folds of her pussy was a bright pink against her dark, tan skin.

The previous night had been the point of no return for me. I looked up at her one more time. She lay there, looking back at me.

Her eyes were full of lust and desire. I wanted so desperately to please her. As she had done to me the night before. But not just to bring her physical pleasure. I wanted to make her loneliness go away. I wanted to give her the love and comfort she deserved.

As I had realised last night, I knew I wanted Elsa to be my love.

Her eyes hooded over as my mouth descended on her pussy. It was slick with anticipation.

My stomach was a bundle of nervous energy. A month ago, this was something I never would have imagined myself doing. Yet there I was, not only about to go down on another woman for the first time, but feeling eager to do so.

I hoped I wouldn't disappoint her.

One of the things I always hated when guys were giving me oral sex was when they rushed. For them, I think eating a girl out is just some foreplay before getting to the fuck.

So I tried to take it slow. I remembered all of the things I liked and did them on Elsa.

There was lots of tongue involved. She moaned and bucked her hips into my mouth.

When she would draw in her breath I knew I had done something right. When her body tensed, I made sure to file that move away for future use.

Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back. Those perfect breasts fell slightly to the sides. Her nipples were erect, the areolae wrinkled pinches of flesh.

"Oh, yes!" she cried out as my tongue lovingly massaged her swollen clit. My hands were underneath her ass, lifting her slightly off the bed.

I continued to work her over, trying to avoid going to fast, but also trying to build her up to a climax.

"That feels so good, Anna," she whispered. I felt her hands brushing through my tangled hair. "So . . . fucking . .. good . . ."

My tongue moved faster, brushing over the sensitive nub. Her breaths were coming shorter.

The rise and fall of her chest was more pronounced.

Her moans were louder. More intense.

"That's it . . . right . . . right there!" Her head thrashed from side to side. My excitement grew as her grip on my hair became tighter.

I remembered something Elsa did to me the night before. I took two fingers and entered her. That brought a surprised—but delighted—gasp.

She continued to moan, a little louder each time, as I penetrated her, slowly at first, then in rhythm with my mouth.

"Jesus . . . oh, god," my lover mumbled. "Oh! . . . Yes, right there . . . just . . . like that!"

Inwardly, I smiled to myself, happy that my first experience with a girl was much more satisfying than my first experience with a guy.

Elsa ground her pussy in my face, trying to meet each pass of my tongue with her clit. She arched her back and I knew she was close.

"Fuck . . . fuck . . . fuckfuckfuck," her voice devolved into a stream of unintelligible sounds, each louder and faster than the last.

With one final cry, Elsa threw her head back on her pillows. She released my hair and began pawing around the bed, looking for the first thing she could find and hold on to. She made a sound that was a mixture of lust and desire. Pure, unmitigated bliss.

Her pussy flooded with juices around my fingers. My tongue lapped up all I could for as long as her orgasm went on. It seemed like forever as she continued to cum.

Elsa's moans gradually subsided and I let up on her. Soon, the only sound in the room was her ragged breathing.

I continued to gently kiss and nibble around her pussy. Softly. Gently. Just to tease her a little bit more. I withdrew my fingers from her velvety folds and tasted my lover. She was sweet and delicious.

With one final kiss to her clit, I crawled up the length of her body. I brushed her hair out of her face and brought her lips to mine.

Our kiss was hungry, yet tender. She wrapped her arms around me and we held each other. I felt her round breasts pressing against mine. Her fingertips ran up and down my back.

Every now and then our lips pressed together. Elsa nuzzled up against my neck, her teeth digging slightly into my skin. I sucked on her earlobe, just hard enough to draw a squeal of delight from my lover.

We must have stayed in bed for an hour, not speaking, just content to be in each other's arms. The sun was well over the horizon and Elsa lifted her head just enough to look at the clock.

With a regret-filled sigh, she sat up, but not before stealing one more kiss from me. Her hair was a glorious mess. I admired her creamy, naked body.

She looked into my eyes, a glimmer of hope and something else on her face. "Are you hungry? Can I make you something for breakfast, or would you like to go out for brunch later?"

"I thought _you _were breakfast." I took her hand and pulled her back onto the bed with me. After a night of passionate lovemaking, I didn't want her to be out of my reach. I kissed her hard, but she pulled away from me. Frustration welled up from within me.

"I've, um . . . I've got to go to church in a little bit," she said. Clearly, she didn't want to leave me either, and that made me feel a little bit better. At least I wasn't that bad in bed. "Would you like to come with me?"

The look I gave her was one of bewilderment and uncertainty. I had given up going to church when I was in middle school. My folks went some when I was little, but after mom died, dad never went back except on Christmas Eve and Easter. I called myself a Presbyterian, but in truth, sleeping off Saturday night's excitement was more interesting to me than a boring Sunday morning service.

"I didn't bring anything to wear," I uttered the first excuse that came to my mind.

Elsa smiled wistfully, seeing through my bullshit. "God doesn't care about your clothes, silly. You don't have to go; I won't be long."

I felt awkward. On the one hand, I didn't have any real reason _not _to go. My motivations were purely selfish. I didn't want to be with anyone other than my new lover. I didn't want to be anywhere except next to Elsa in her bed.

She was also Catholic and that presented another set of quandaries. The papal stance on homosexuality was well-known and pretty much non-negotiable. And since we had spent the past day or so doing nothing but having homosexual sex made me not want to be in their building.

Yet at the same time, I knew that going to church was something that was important to Elsa. I also knew she was going with or without me. I took her hand and we stumbled out of the comfortable bed.

We shared a quick shower that was highlighted by some playful flirting, some not-so-playful groping and a little bit of soap. I ruffled through my bag and found a skirt and blouse outfit that was presentable. Elsa was dressed in a yellow sundress that only made her more radiant. Her hair was pulled back. I admired and envied her beauty at the same time.

The service was a typical mass. For me, that meant boring with lots of Latin that I didn't understand. I followed Elsa's lead when she stood, knelt and sat. The service wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty either. I looked around nervously, especially after I inadvertently slipped my hand inside hers at one point during the sermon.

I withdrew it a second later, afraid that maybe we'd be stoned or cast out as the priest was saying mass. It was an odd experience for me. I was used to showing my affection for my lovers publicly and without shame. Now, I had to watch myself. I chewed on my lip as the full implications hit me.

If what Elsa and I shared was more than a one night fling, if we really had something, could I live my life hiding some secret? What would my family think? Would I lose my job because of this? Could we go out in public and hold hands or kiss and not worry about someone taking a swing at us?

As I looked over at Elsa, who wasn't paying any attention to my silent musings, I realised that my life was at a crossroads. The only question was what I was going to do.

The service ended as I was in the middle of my contemplations. We go up to leave. Several people stopped by to greet Elsa. She introduced me as her "friend".

Is that what I was? Her "friend"? I stood by, trying not to look obviously infatuated with her, but at the same time, not wanting to appear aloof or snobby. I smiled a lot and didn't say much.

The people at her church were warm and friendly. A part of me felt as if each one were scrutinising me, as if they _knew_and were going to shout it out at any moment. But they said nothing of the sort and soon we were back in her car. The top was down and our hair whipped around in the warm breeze. We held hands.

"Want to go out or get something at home?" she asked.

I just shrugged. I didn't care as long as I was with her.

She drove back to her house and made a full breakfast. Once again, she wouldn't hear of me helping her out. I sat on a barstool at the end of her counter as she talked and cooked.

Elsa set a plate of bacon, eggs, hashed browns and toast down in front of me. "Thanks for going to church with me, Anna. You didn't have to and I appreciate that."

I began to nibble at my food. There were some things I wanted to ask, but I didn't know if this was the time. I looked up and her eyes were on me. They seemed to bore right through me.

"You're wondering why I go, aren't you?" she said softly.

My reply stuck in my throat. She flashed a knowing smile.

"I wonder that a lot myself."

"Why the Catholic church?" I blurted out. "Why not one that's more . . ."

My voice trailed off.

"More what?" she asked, an impish grin on her face. "More gay?"

I was relieved that she could at least find something funny in this conversation. "Well . . . yeah."

She shrugged. "I grew up Catholic. It's not something you just give up. They're not so bad . . . despite what you think about the Pope."

I blushed and looked away.

Neither of us spoke for a long while. I searched for the right words. "I just don't know that I could stick around people who condemned me or my lifestyle. How can you go to a church that says that the most basic part of your life is a sin?"

Had I just pushed my luck with Elsa too far?

She had a thoughtful look and smiled reassuringly at me. "We're all sinners. Every one of us. If not for being a homosexual, then for coveting or stealing or whatever. Our lives are filled with sin, and it is only through the Grace of God that we are saved. I am reminded of that Grace every time that I go to church. I guess I could go to a different church, but there is something . . ."

Her gaze grew distant for just a second.

"There's something comforting about the rituals and liturgy of the Catholic Church," she continued. "I've been worshiping that way all my life. Some people think that our services are staid and boring and not very contemporary, but I like its regularity. I like that I know when to stand up, sit down and sing. Sometimes . . . sometimes, I think that predictability is what has kept me sane . . ."

I reached out and touched her hand, wondering how much she was going to open up to me today. I wanted to let her know how much I appreciated the trust she was showing in me.

For a second she was silent, as if lost to a memory. Then she blinked and was back in the present. "I go to that church because they're actually pretty friendly towards gays and lesbians. Oh, not openly, Father can't come out directly in opposition to the Pope, but for the most part, that parish is much more open-minded than mainstream America would like you to believe about Catholics."

"So why does the church so vehemently oppose homosexuals?" I asked. "Not that I want you to speak for Catholics everywhere."

Elsa chuckled. "Why does any church oppose homosexuality?"

I shrugged.

"Because every church is one generation away from extinction," she replied. "If you are a church—Catholic, Methodist, Mormon, Muslim, whatever—what's the best way to make more Catholics, Methodists, Mormons or Muslims? You make more. Churches have always relied on raising young people in the faith to serve as the next generation. Conversion will bring a few new members, but for the most part, the way most churches propagate themselves is—pardon the expression—by breeding more."

"Why does that make gay people a threat to civilization?" I asked.

"It doesn't," Elsa replied. "That's what makes gay people a threat to the church, not civilization. What's the one thing straight people can do that gay people can't?"

"Have babies."

"Exactly," she smiled, seeing that I was catching on. "The Catholic church believes that the sole purpose of sex is to make more babies. That's why they oppose abortion, birth control and homosexuality. All of their arguments revolve around making more Catholic babies to perpetuate the church. In the sixties, there were a handful of 'churches' that advocated celibacy for all their members. They died out . . . literally. Not only did they not make more members, but who wants to go to a church where you have to give up sex?"

We both shared another laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Back-to-back update! Only because I like you guys. On the last chapter Elsa had a good argument about sexuality and religion. She explains things to her new love Anna, who is having uncertainty about going to church.**

**This chapter continues their conversation. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"So why don't some Catholics not mind homosexuality?" I asked my love.

"I guess they feel that the world is already over-populated," Elsa replied with a smirk. "God made us in His image. That includes people who are black, people who are white, people who like dogs and people who don't like sushi. And it includes gays and lesbians. God loves me, despite all my flaws and no matter who I have in my bed."

She squeezed my hand.

"When you hear people say, 'God hates fags' and other shit like that, they're not speaking for God," my lover said, "They're speaking for themselves. They've read His Word and have interpreted it one way, but you can use the Bible to justify just about anything."

"Like what?" I said. Not only was Elsa beautiful, but she was smart, too.

"People have used the Bible to justify slavery, misogyny, you name it. And lately, homophobia." Our breakfast was forgotten. She took my hand and led me to the back of her house, past her bedroom.

In one of the spare rooms, she had set up a small private office. In another, there were stacks and stacks of books. Elsa is a neat person. Think of every anal-retentive accountant stereotype you know and that's her.

But this room was unlike any other in her house. Along one wall, a set of mahogany bookshelves stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The shelves were filled with books of all types, but that wasn't all. On the floor, on tables, in boxes. Books were everywhere. They weren't messy; everything was in an ordered pile, but it seemed to me that she was reading books faster than she could find space on the shelves for them.

She went straight to the desk and picked up a book with a well-worn leather cover and pages that had been read through over and over. Elsa flipped through the first part of the Bible and then handed it to me, pointing to a spot on the page. "Read this. Leviticus, chapter 18, verse 22."

"Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination." My spine shivered as I realised what she was showing me.

I looked up from the page at Elsa, wondering why she would be showing me a verse that seemed to tell me quite clearly that what I had spent the night (and next morning) doing was wrong.

"There it is, in black and white," my lover said. "God has spoken and given us His word. Homosexuality is wrong."

She smiled, as if to let me in on a secret, and then took the book from my hands.

"Now read this," she flipped to a couple pages earlier then handed it back to me. "Leviticus, chapter 11, verses 9 and 10."

"These shall ye eat of all that are in the waters: whatsoever hath fins and scales in the waters, in the seas, and in the rivers, them shall ye eat," I wondered where this was going. "And all that have not fins and scales in the seas, and in the rivers, of all that move in the waters, and of any living thing which is in the waters, they shall be an abomination unto you."

I stared at the page, letting it sink in.

"The fishes 'that have not fins and scales in the seas', which ones are those?" she asked me, that glint back in her eyes. "Shrimp, lobster, crab. 'They shall be an abomination unto you'. Just as a man laying with man and a woman laying with woman."

She lip turned up into a mischievous smile. "The Bible tells us lots of things. Some of which we follow and some of which we ignore. We are told quite clearly not to eat pork or some other things, yet we do. Why? Because technology and modern health standards make them okay to eat. So why do some of us hang on to ideas that may also be out of date?"

As she talked, I think that was the moment I fell in love with her. She knew herself. She was so secure in her sexuality, in her person and in her skin, that I felt nothing but envy for her.

"I love listening to people quote Leviticus and tell me that being a lesbian is wrong because when I tell them that after having the shrimp cocktail or lobster bisque or crabcake for dinner, they just committed a sin equivalent to having homosexual sex, they go apeshit," her smile changed from mischievous to straight-out wicked. "The Bible is a guide for us all. It's generally good, but contradicts itself in places and it's dated in other ways. Our calling today is to discern God's Word and how it affects our lives. I believe the Bible was inspired by God, but written by humans. That means it is flawed."

Elsa seemed to know what she was talking about and she drew me in immediately. I felt the conviction of her faith and knew her sincerity. In all my life, I had never devoted much time to thinking about church things; sure I knew a few of the "essential stories", but I hadn't devoted much mental energy to them.

"Choosing to ignore some parts of the Bible doesn't mean we have to throw it all out," she said, gently placing the book back on the desk. "It means we have to discover its larger meaning. For instance, if you listen to the talking heads on TV, you'd believe that the entirety of the Bible is devoted to two causes: opposing abortion and homosexuality. But how many verses of the Bible discuss homosexuality?"

"I couldn't tell you," I said, shaking my head.

"Four." Elsa said, taking my hand and leading me back to her living room. "How many are related to poverty?"

"Couldn't tell you that, either."

"Over two thousand. What should that tell us, as Christians?" Elsa asked.

"Homosexuality shouldn't be high up on our priority list." I let her lead me on.

"Exactly," she said. "I don't believe being a lesbian is wrong. I _know _God made me this way. It's not a choice. It's not something I would have chosen. But it's who I am. God would not have made me gay if He didn't want me to be that way."

"What does that say about me?" I whispered. "I've never thought of myself as being a lesbian . . . but . . . but I like it . . . at least when I'm with you."

Elsa reached out and took me in her arms. I felt so comfortable in her embrace. So safe.

"It says that I've still got my touch," she whispered in my ear, a gentle teasing tone to her voice. "I'm so _hawt _I can make straight girls go gay."

We giggled together and her soft lips pressed against mine.

"Does it feel right to you?" Elsa asked, her voice a little more serious.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Then what's to wonder about?" She leaned in to kiss me a little harder this time. "One of the things I believe about Christ's message is that love is never wrong. I don't think it matters whether it's between a man and a woman, two men or two women. The things we do are just acts, but how we treat each other is how God will judge us."

"So we just shared an 'act'?" I asked, my turn to have that teasing tone.

"Several." Elsa winked. Her hand went to the back of my neck. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth. Her tongue intertwined with mine. "And I plan on sharing many more with you later today."

"Mmmmmm," I purred. "That sounds like a plan."

"What do you want to do now?" Elsa asked. "Finish breakfast?"

"Maybe later," I said seductively. "I think you need to pray some more."

"Pray?" she gave me a quizzical look.

"Yes, sweetheart, you're going to pray." Taking her hand, I pulled her toward the bedroom. "Are you ready? Repeat after me . . . Oh, god . . . OH! God . . . Oh, GOD!"

We laughed and fell into each other's arms.

* * *

><p>That night, I tried to convince Elsa to call in sick with me the next day, but she had some important meetings. I had to be at work early, too, so I headed home late Sunday. I also needed some time to think.<p>

What was I doing? My feelings for Elsa were becoming stronger. There was definitely an attraction between us, and not just because of the sex. I was intrigued by her intelligence. She was interested in the world. We talked about nearly everything. She was funny. She was kind. The only way she could have been more perfect was if she spent her weekends volunteering at a shelter for homeless kids and donated a kidney to a random stranger.

Yet a little part of me wondered if I was willing to completely change my lifestyle. I felt some of that while at church and out in public with her. I felt like people were staring at us. Judging us. Judging _me_.

I felt so alone that night. Laying in my bed, without her arms around me, I wished she were there to comfort me. I had never felt that way with anyone before. Even with my ex, for the two years we were together, I don't ever remember wanting him touching me as I slept. And there I was, missing the gentle touch of my female lover.

A part of me wanted to call her, but would that make me come off as being desperate? Or would that scare her off? After all, Elsa was already cautious of relationships; the last thing I wanted to do was smother her. So I lay there alone, counting sheep and wishing my lover was next to me.

When I finally fell asleep, it was only bundled up under my heavy comforter and surrounded by pillows. They were poor surrogates for my blonde hair beauty with the charming smile and tender touch.

* * *

><p>The next day, I had lunch with Kristoff and Sven. We met at the Chinese place in the strip mall. I didn't say much. They seemed to be staring at me.<p>

"Sooooo?" Sven asked, finally breaking the tension. "How was it?"

"Don't you mean, 'How was _she'_?" Kristoff snickered.

My face flushed with embarrassment.

The guys hand slammed down on the table. "I _knew _it! Elsa had the exact same look this morning when she came in!"

I looked away, worried that the other people in the restaurant might be staring.

"You mean the I-just-got-some look?" Kristoff grinned.

"Stop it!" I said with no threat in my voice. The guys spent the rest of the meal teasing me and trying to get me to blush some more. They succeeded.

Kristoff pulled me aside as we were leaving. His face suddenly turned serious. "Anna, I don't know what you did to her, but she's got it for you. Bad. She's had that dreamy look in her eyes all morning and this _never_happens. Not to Elsa. She almost missed her lunch meeting because she was too busy obsessing about you."

My jaw dropped.

"I've known Elsa for almost for only a month. She's had more one night stands than the three of us put together. Usually after one of these weekends, she comes in and is as cool as ice. She's a mess today," Kristoff paused for a second. He looked me in the eyes. "If you're getting together, I want you to know that no one is happier for you two than me. She deserves so much better than she's had, and she's got so much to offer . . . Hell, you know that."

I tried to say something, but couldn't. It was as if my voice had been stolen.

"Just don't break her heart, Anna," Elsa said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I don't think she could handle it."

For a long moment, I just stood there, mute. Sven finished paying his bill and Kristoff pulled me out the door with them.

I went back to work but didn't get anything else done that day. Kristoff's words echoed over and over in my mind. He could have said the exact same thing to Elsa about me and he would have been just as right.

When my watch read 4:00, I figured that it was 5 o'clock in Nova Scotia, so I made up an excuse and left work early. My boss didn't care; all the reports had been run and in truth, I could have just left and he never would have said anything to me.

As soon as I got back to my apartment, I picked up my phone and called Elsa.

"Hey, baby," she said quietly.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Kind of," her voice was soft. I could hear someone talking in the background. They were going on and on about something financial. "I'm in a meeting."

"I was wondering what you were doing for dinner." Was it too soon to see her again? Was I coming off as too eager? I really didn't care though, I just wanted to be with her again. I _needed _to be with her again.

"I don't have any plans," she said.

"Well," I said seductively. "Why don't you come by my place after work? I think I can find something for you to eat."

"That sounds delicious," Elsa replied, and I could picture the mischievous grin on her face.

I decided to tease her some more. "And right now, it's happy hour. Two for one until 5:00."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"The apartment will be unlocked."

She burst through the front door at 4:58.

I was in my bed. Naked.

Elsa stayed over that night and I found out that she didn't ever want to sleep alone again either.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Gotcha!**

**That last chapter was a Halloween prank. That was not the real ending xD. It was hilarious how some of you guys reacted. I even got death threats! Really guys! Death threats! You guys couldn't really believe that was the ending, it was so random and made no sense. I like to joke around alot I hate how every story takes itself so serious. I'm the kind of author that jokes around and likes to make fun of himself. I promise I won't do something like that with this story again. :-)**

**Anyway here's the real chapter and happy Halloween.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The next week passed quickly. The only times we were apart was when we were at work. Otherwise, the two of us were out to dinner or home watching TV or in bed. We alternated between her house and my apartment. My place was closer to our jobs but hers was nicer.

I felt comfortable with her. And I think she felt the same way around me. Out in public, I still felt awkward. I couldn't take her hand when walking along the beach or put my arms around her at the mall for fear of attracting all sorts of unwanted attention. On the few occasions when we did so, I discovered that we were either being started at disapprovingly by older people or gawked at by horny young men.

I spent the next Friday night in her bed. We made love all night. It was cool enough to leave the windows open and with the warm ocean breeze and waves crashing on the shore, the atmosphere was perfect for romance.

Waking up in her arms made me realise how lonely I had been for the past few months. I watched her sleep for a long time. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. That was the morning I vowed to do everything in my power to hold on to her.

We spent a lazy Saturday around her house. After dinner, with the sun setting, we sat on the beach as the clouds streaked with reds and oranges. I leaned back into her arms. This stretch of sand was devoid of tourists; they were further south with the hotels and resorts. Her neighbourhood was gated and the beach fenced off so other people on the beach were few and far between.

Her strong arms were wrapped around me. I turned my head and nuzzled up against her neck. She let out a contented sigh. Her eyes were closed and there was a slight smile on her lips.

"You are a wonderful kisser," she said in my ear.

"So are you," I replied.

"Can I ask you something?" she said after a long pause.

"Anything, sweetheart."

She didn't say anything for while. I sensed that she was building up to something, so I remained silent. My lips nibbled at her neck and the underside of her jaw.

"Did you . . . um, do you wish . . ." Elsa faltered for a second. "Are you happy with the way things are going . . . you know . . . between us?"

"Yes," I replied quickly, not wanting her insecurities and fear of commitment to take over. "Are you?"

She turned and looked me in the eyes. "Yes . . . more than you can know."

"I was worried that I was going to scare you off," I admitted. "That first day I was with you . . . I knew what I wanted . . . I knew I was right in asking you out."

"I'm glad you did," Elsa said. "I wish I had the guts to make a pass at you months ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you weren't sending me any of the usual signals," she replied. "

"And I didn't . . ." her voice trailed off for a moment. "I didn't want to just have a fling with you. I wanted more than just a one night stand."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I think it was because I didn't meet you in a bar. You were more than just a girl I could fuck and then leave the next day."

Inwardly, my stomach flipped, and not in the bad way. Elsa was telling me that she felt the same way I did about "us". My pulse began to race.

Elsa's arms tensed around me, pulling me close to her. She took a deep breath. "I've been praying a lot lately. I've been looking for direction. For purpose . . ."

I kissed her gently on the cheek. Her mask of certainty slipped away. My hands closed over hers and I squeezed her reassuringly. It was good to know that she reciprocated the feelings I had for her. I also wanted to take this woman in my arms and hold on to her. Maybe it was some maternal instinct to protect the people we care about.

Or maybe I was falling in love.

Her lips met mine and I melted into her embrace. The two of us stayed like that for a long time. Neither of us said anything else. We didn't have to.

The moon was out before we got up and went inside.

"I have something for you," Elsa said, letting go of my hand and pushing the sliding glass door open. "I'll be right back."

When she returned, she held a box that was wrapped in elegant silver paper with a big bow. It was a lot heavier than I expected. I looked up at her incredulously. She only smiled.

I slipped the paper off the parcel and opened up the box. Inside was a thick, leather-bound book. There was a faux-lock on the cover, like you might see on a wizard's spellbook in a Lord of the Rings movie. The pages were thick and gilded with gold. The volume had been carefully made up to appear as it had come to life from a fantasy world.

My eyes welled up as I read the words on the cover, _The Elfstones of Shannara_.

"Where did you—?" I gasped.

Elsa smiled—that beautiful, haunting smile that made my heart melt—and pulled me close. "There's this thing . . . it's called the internet . . ."

I was laughing and crying at the same time. I pressed my forehead against hers. Our noses brushed together.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied warmly and we kissed again. "Just one thing, though: You just have to promise that you're not going to turn into a giant tree."

Tears began to roll down my cheeks. It had been years since I had read the story, but I knew the gist of it and how my namesake ended up at the end of the book.

"You read it?" I asked. I set the book down on the kitchen table and took Elsa in my arms.

"Of course," my lover replied. That was a silly question; Elsa read anything and everything she could get her hands on. I bet that she got through the entire book in a few days. "It's a good story."

"You know," I wiped the tears from my eyes. I kissed her playfully. "If I do turn into the tree, I'll protect you and the rest of the elves from the demons."

Elsa pressed against me. Her grasp was firm, almost desperate. I tilted my head back as her lips descended on mine. This kiss was hungry and primal. My arms wrapped around her.

"You're doing that anyway, Anna," her whisper was so soft I almost didn't hear her.

I could hear the blood pounding through my veins. I could feel her heart beating next to mine. Her touch was hot. Her face flush. I looked Elsa in the eyes and saw something there I had never seen before. It was more than lust or desire. It was love.

We stood in the kitchen holding one another for a long time. I never felt rushed around Elsa. I never felt like she was trying to hurry me into bed. I loved that she was just as content to hold my hand as to feel me up. When we were together, we could lay against one another without tickling or groping (not that those didn't have their places, though . . .) and be content just laying next to one another.

"Where did you get the book?" I asked finally.

"There's a store in California that specialises in that sort of thing. One shot collectable type books," she smiled, apparently happy that I liked her gift. "For fantasy geeks."

"It must have cost a fortune," I started. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Elsa said simply.

"Well, I love it," I told her. The smile I returned to her was a little subdued, a little bitter. "My parents would have liked it, too."

"What were they like?" she asked.

"They were dorks," I didn't mean that in the bad way. "They liked to read almost as much as you do. They used to play dress-up, too, and they'd make us go along. They belonged to a group called SCA: the Society for Creative Anachronism. Ever heard of them?"

"I have," Elsa grinned broadly. "Don't tell me they used to put you in costumes and take you to Renaissance Fairs?"

"They did!"

"Got any pictures?" she asked teasingly.

"Not that I'm going to show you," I retorted playfully.

She leaned in and kissed me again.

"They loved fantasy books and all that stuff." Talking about my parents brought back a flood of happy memories. "When other kids parents belonged to bowling leagues or had poker games, my folks were making my little brother chainmail armour out of paper clips or playing Dungeons & Dragons with their equally dorky friends."

"It's a wonder you turned out as normal as you did," Elsa said and there was something in her voice that sounded like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Well . . ." I started and my voice dropped. "Dad gave all that up right after Mom died. He was never the same. There's a storage building full of their stuff that used to belong to them out at my uncle's place, but I haven't gone out there in years."

Elsa's hand was under my chin. I lifted my gaze to meet her eyes and tried to smile. "Anna . . . my little Elven princess . . . you know what?"

I shook my head.

"I used to belong to SCA," she admitted sheepishly. "I haven't gone to any events in a while . . . but if you'd like me to take you to one . . ."

My eyes got real wide. A thousand things to say raced through my mind, but I couldn't process any of them.

"I'll show you pictures if you want." ELSA was grinning from ear to ear. "We're not all that dorky."

"Not now, my lady," I said, trying to remember how my parents used to talk to each other when at these things. We shared a hungry kiss. I felt her hands reach down, cupping my ass. "Thank you for my book. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You're very welcome, my love." My heart leapt when she said that word. "Now do I have to slay a dragon to win your favour?"

"You have it, Elsa," I whispered. "You had it the first day I met you. Now make me yours."

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>The next two months passed in a blur. We settled into a comfortable domestic routine. For someone who said she didn't have much experience in relationships, Elsa was very easy to live with. We spent most weeknights at my place, the weekends at her house.<p>

The sex was great, but our relationship wasn't about that. Around her, I felt free. She was _The One_. Being out in public with her was still awkward and I started to notice that I became snippy with the guys at work whenever they'd make an off-hand remark about lesbians or homosexuals.

Even in this day and time, some of the folks I worked with still had old-fashioned, Bible Belt attitudes towards gay people. Except, of course, when it involved some hot girl-on-girl action that inevitably ended up with a guy in the middle.

To me, the worst part about what some of my co-workers believed wasn't that they believed the things they did, but that they were just parroting back what their preachers or their parents had told them. It seemed more of a knee-jerk reaction to gays than anything that was thought-out or deliberate. So I kept my mouth shut as best I could.

I did my best not to give myself away as being in a lesbian relationship, but I'm sure some of the guys figured it out. I didn't know what my boss would do if he found out; would he fire me? He was a good guy and seemed to have a lot of typical guy attitudes about gays, but I didn't want to chance it.

Rapunzel and Ariel knew for sure, and both of them were nothing but happy for us. The four of us continued to go out on a regular basis and Ariel even joked that we were her guy magnets. Rapunzel told us that her boyfriend wanted to go on a double date with us and then wanted to see us try and seduce her. I mischievously told her that might try that anyway, but he couldn't watch.

In the back of my mind, I didn't want to rush Elsa. She gradually became my best friend in addition to being my lover. She handled everything better than I expected. On a couple of occasions, she warned me that sometimes she pushed those around her away, but I never got that feeling from her.

Life was good until one day, our relationship changed.

I got back to my apartment before she did. Even though she worked right next door to me, we often drove separately because she had lots of meetings with clients or had to go to the main branch or had some other reason not to carpool. Plus, riding to work together all the time would have been rather obvious.

Sitting on the couch, I tried to figure out the best way to break the news to her.

A little after 5:00, she came through the door and set her briefcase down on the end table like she usually did.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, seeing me there fidgeting.

Nearly in tears, I couldn't bring myself to speak. Then she noticed a couple of boxes on the floor next to me. I had put all of her things in the boxes, figuring that she would leave me.

Her face paled, the blood draining out. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No!" I exclaimed. Breaking up was the last thing I wanted. "No . . . it's not that . . ."

"What is it, sweetie?" she sat down next to me and took my trembling hands.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my voice. "I went to the doctor today. You know where I haven't been feeling well lately . . ."

There was a medical report folded up on my lap. I handed it to her.

My voice was hoarse with fear. "I'm pregnant."

On her face, I could see a range of emotions. Anger. Disbelief. Betrayal. Hurt. Her lip curled up and I saw her bite back a stinging reply. Her fingers clenched around the paper. Her knuckles turned white.

"When?" I expected her to explode and call me every name in the book. It was no less than I deserved.

"Right before my birthday," I had done the math and there was only one occasion when I could have gotten knocked up. "We used a condom, but I guess it broke or something."

She got up and started pacing around my living room. I could see the indecision in her eyes as the gears turned in her head.

"Have you told him?" Elsa asked. Her voice was curt, but I expected that.

I shook my head.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. All of this was information overload for me, too. "I missed my period last month. But that's not unusual. When I missed this month, I went out and got one of those home pregnancy tests. It came up positive so I went to the doctor's today. It's too late for the morning after pill. I can either have the baby or get an abortion."

"You can't have an abortion," Elsa said suddenly. Not that it was her decision to make, but I knew that's not something she would not even put into the mix.

"What are _you _going to do?" I dared to ask, the tears coming to my eyes. I expected her to be pissed off and storm out. That's why I gathered up her things. Our relationship had been going so well, but I couldn't ask her to stay with me. Not like this.

She didn't reply immediately. She chewed on her lip nervously. All I could do was hope for the best.

"So this didn't happen after our first date?"

"it was around that timeline." That was my one hope to keep our relationship alive. "I swear to you . . . I haven't even spoken to him since you and I went out that first time."

It seemed like an eternity before she moved. Elsa surprised me by turning and heading back into my bedroom. I started to get up off the couch.

"Your stuff is all—" I called, but she was ignoring me.

I heard her throwing some things around. Not angrily, but like she was looking for something. A few minutes later, she came back out. Some of my clothes were stuffed into a duffel bag over her shoulder along with a kit of makeup and some other things.

She dropped the bag on the floor next to the boxes I had packed up.

Then she reached for me. I burst into tears as her embrace enveloped me. All the day's emotions came pouring out. Confusion. Helplessness. Bewilderment.

I thought my life had been going pretty well lately. I had a good job, a steady relationship and new friends in a strange town. But now . . . now things were different. I was going to be a mommy. And I wasn't sure how my girlfriend was going to take the news.

It seems I need not have worried.

Elsa's arms steadied me as I sobbed. "I'm sorry, baby . . . I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know," she whispered over and over in my ear. "It's okay . . . Everything is going to be alright."

Eventually, the crying fit was over. I still struggled for breath, but now that it was done, I began to think a little more clearly. "I can't ask you to . . ."

"To what, Anna?" she said. "Stay? You can't raise a child on your own right now, honey. You're living month to month as it is . . . and then to take six weeks off? You don't have enough vacation time to cover that. And then you'll have daycare and another mouth to feed."

I knew all this already. I didn't need to be lectured by her. I was not in a good position, financially or otherwise, to be a single mother. I could make it work. Somehow.

Couldn't I?

"How good is your insurance?" she said, barraging me with questions. "How much does it pay? What's your deductible? When does your lease end?"

"Why are you asking me this?" I cried out and pulled away from her. "I don't know!"

"Because I love you!" she shouted, sounding just as afraid as I was. There were tears in her eyes, too. "I love you, Anna. And I'm not going to let you get away or kick me out of your life!"

We fell into each other's arms.

For the past two months, I had waited to hear those words from her. Some days it was all I could do not to shout my love for this woman from a hilltop somewhere, but I thought it would only scare her away. To hear her tell me that she loved me was the final piece. It told me she was truly and completely ready for whatever the future held.

"I love you, too, Elsa," I couldn't keep it in any longer.

Burying my head in her shoulder, I started to cry again, but she grabbed me by the hair and brought my mouth to hers. It was a few minutes before she let me up for air.

"Now come on, honey. Let's go home," Elsa pulled me to my feet and picked up the duffel bag. "We'll cancel your lease and get the rest of your stuff moved later."

"You don't have to do all this," I said. She was taking control and for that I was grateful. The past six hours had left me dazed. How Elsa could have been blindsided and keep a cool head was beyond me.

"You're right," she replied. "I don't have to. But I want to. And the first thing we're going to do is move you and that baby of yours out of this apartment and into a clean house that's away from noisy neighbours and moldy cabinets."

She took my hands in hers. "Anna, I don't know what to do. I'm faking it right now. But I know that I want you in my life. These past two months . . . this is as happy as I've ever been, and it's all because of you. We'll . . . we'll figure the rest out later. Together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Elsa whispered. "As long as you want me, I'm yours. Baby or no baby. I need you."

"I can't ask you to raise my child," I told her.

"I won't," her reply made my blood run cold. For just a second. "I'll raise _our _child. I've always wanted a baby . . . And I've always wanted that one person in my life who was my soulmate. It looks like now I've got both."

"What about the father?" I asked, hesitant to even say his name. "What if he wants—"

"Don't tell him," Elsa said sharply. "Not unless you want him to know. That's up to you, though."

In truth, what my lover had told me earlier was true. I couldn't afford to raise this child on my own. The guy who got me pregnant has a good job and the child support he could pay would help me out immensely. It would only mean being connected with him for the rest of my life.

Elsa must have seen my brain working on this when she spoke. "If it's only about the money, he doesn't need to know. I'll support you if I have to. I make more than enough for both of us."

"That's asking too much of you," I said softly.

She squeezed my hands. "Everything I have is yours, Princess. All you have to do is ask."

"I can't," I muttered. This was overwhelming. The room started to spin. Elsa sat me down on the couch again.

"Here's what we're going to do right now," she said once the dizziness passed. "We're going to my house. I'm going to draw you a nice hot bath and fix you something good to eat. Then we're both going to call off work tomorrow, move some of your stuff and get everything straightened out on my insurance."

"Your insurance?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm sure it's better than yours," Elsa replied. It probably was.

"Don't you have to be . . . um, you know?" I stammered.

She smiled, as if to let me in on a secret. "Our company covers same-sex partners."

"But do they cover pre-existing conditions?" My head was swimming. "After all, this baby isn't exactly—"

"I had you added to my insurance last month," she said as my jaw dropped. "I, um . . . didn't want to tell you because I thought it might scare you . . . I've been waiting for the right time . . ."

"Elsa . ." That was all I could get out before the words failed me.

"I love hearing you say my name." She kissed me tenderly.

"I love saying it," I told her. "And I love you."

"Let's go home," my lover—my soulmate—said. Then she took my hand and led me to my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Please review! Enjoy your Halloween, eat candy, get drunk, do what ever. See you guys next week.**


End file.
